doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blas García
) |lugar_nacimiento = Tula, Hidalgo |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión Locución comercial Radio |familiares = Rita Rangel (esposa) Leonardo García (sobrino) Andrés García (sobrino) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Blas García es un actor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de HidalgoBiografía en el "Sitio Oficial del Doblaje Mexicano". Empezó en el doblaje el año de 1966. Es más solicitado para realización de doblajes al español en México que para incursiones en otras artes. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en los distintos programas de T.V. o filmes extranjeros. También ha doblado a actores famosos como Tommy Lee Jones, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Desde mediados de la década de los 70 ha prestado su voz a diversos personajes de distintos filmes. En 1976 incursiona en algunos papeles para filmes o para series de TV, iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis, y durante las mismas épocas inicia su incursión hacia el doblaje, y es en 1977 cuando dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es requerido en el reparto para colocar las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los supersabios, al lado de Jorge Arvizu, y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente logra incluir su voz en series de animación japonesa, primero en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) y posteriormente en Capitán Centella. Hacia el año de 1980 logra obtener una participación en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. Continúa con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje, hasta que en 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer que relata los sucesos de la Matanza de Tlatelolco, a lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo; aparece casi al final del filme en su personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Comúnmente a su trabajo como actor de doblaje se le suele confundir con el del actor Víctor Hugo Aguilar debido a que ambos tienen un registro similar, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane y también en algunas series en las que intervinieron ambos como el personaje Soy la Comadreja. thumb|250px|right Filmografía Películas Tommy Lee Jones *Agente K en Hombres de Negro III (2012) (trailer) *Coronel. Chester Phillips en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Gene McClary en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Sheriff Ed Tom Bell en No Country for Old Men (2008) *Hank Deerfield en En el valle de Elah (2008) *Verdugo en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) *Roland Sharp en El hombre de la casa (2005) *L.T. Bonham en La cacería (2003) *Samuel Jones en Las desapariciones (2003) *Agente K en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *Agente K en Hombres de Negro (1997) *Ryan Gaerity en Lluvia de fuego (1994) *Samuel Gerard en El fugitivo (1993) *William Stranix en Alerta máxima (1992) (Redoblaje) *Clay Shaw en JFK (1991) Clint Eastwood *Terry McCaleb en Deuda de sangre (2002) *Frank Corvin en Jinetes del espacio (2000) *Steve Everett Crímenes verdaderos (1999) *Luther Whitney en Poder absoluto (1997) *Robert Kincaid en Los puentes de Madison (1995) *Frank Horrigan en En la línea de fuego (1993) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Sala de espera al infierno (1988) *El Predicador en El jinete pálido (1985) *Philo Beddoe en Pendenciero rebelde (1978) *Josey Wales en The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Magnum .44 (1973) Redoblaje *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Harry el sucio (1971) Sylvester Stallone *Barney Ross en Los indestructibles DVD (2010) *John Rambo en Rambo: Regreso al infierno DVD (2008) *Rocky Balboa en Rocky Balboa (2006) *Joe Tanto en Driven (1ra versión) (2001) *Sheriff Freddy Heflin Copland (1997) *Raymond Quik en El especialista (1994) *John Spartan en El Demoledor (1993) *Sgt. Joe Bomowski en ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) *John Rambo en Rambo III (1988) *Teniente Marion 'Cobra' Cobretti en Cobra (1986) *Robert Hatch en Escape a la victoria (1981) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Trench en Los indestructibles TV (2010) *Sven "El Governator" en Cars (2006) *T-800 en Terminator 3 (2003) *Gordy Brewer en Daño Colateral (2002) *Lobo Blanco en Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) *Adam Gibson en El Sexto Día (2000) *Sr. Frío/Victor Fries en Batman y Robin (1997) *Howard en El Regalo Prometido (1996) *Douglas Quaid en El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *John Kimble en Un Detective en el Kinder (1990) (Doblaje original) Samuel L. Jackson *Detective P.K. Highsmith en Policías de respuesto (2010) *El Pulpo en The Spirit (2009) *Abel Turner en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Narrador en La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) *Lorenzo Council en Freedomland (2006) *Will Marsh en Home Of The Brave (2006) *West en Basic (2003) *Elijah Price en El protegido (2000) *Ordell Robbie en Jackie Brown (1997) (1ra versión y redoblaje) *Mitch Henessey en El largo beso del adiós (1996) *Él mismo en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible Anthony Hopkins *Ted Crawford en El crimen perfecto (2007) *Juez Irwin en Todos los hombres del rey (2006) *Robert en La prueba (2005) *Ag. Oakes en Malas compañías (2002) *Ethan Powell en Instinto (1999) *Diego de la Vega en La Máscara del Zorro (1998) *McCandless en Freejack (1992) *Hannibal Lecter en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) Danny Glover *Detective David Tapp (archivo) en El juego del miedo 5 (2008) *Elroy Fletcher en Originalmente pirata (2006) *Ken Hollister en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) *Coronel Isaac Johnson en El tirador (2006) *Jake Neeley en Cicatrices de guerra (2005) *Henry Sherman en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *George Knox en Ángeles (1994) Sean Connery *William Forrester en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) *Paul Armstrong en Causa justa (1995) *Captain Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) *Profesor Henry Jones Sr. en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (Redoblaje / 1989) *Cor. Alan Caldwell en El presidio (1988) *James Bond en Los diamantes son eternos (Doblaje original / 1971) *James Bond en 007: Operación Trueno (1965) Morgan Freeman *Dr. McCarthy en Winter: El delfín (2011) *Carter Chambers en Antes de partir (2008) *Capt. Jack Doyle en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Dios en Todopoderoso (Primer doblaje / 2003) *Coronel Curtis en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Juez White en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Robert De Niro *Jack Tiberius Byrnes en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (Trailer / 2010) *Senador McLaughlin en Machete (2010) *Gil Renard en El fanático (1996) *Neil McCauley en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Dwight Hansen en This Boy's Life (1993) *Al Capone en Los Intocables (1987) Leslie Nielsen *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 4 DVD (2006) *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 2 1/2 (1991) *Allen Green en Me quieren volver loca (1987) *Dr. Rumack en ¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) Robbie Coltrane *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) Christopher Plummer *Arthur Case en El plan perfecto (2006) *Abuelo Gates en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *Aristóteles en Alexander (2004) *Sr. Massie en La garganta del diablo (2003) *Mike Wallace en El Informante (1999) Jeff Bridges *Jimmy Berg en Escenas de un crimen (2001) *Michael Faraday en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) *Jeff "Dude" Lebowski en Identidad peligrosa (1998) *Max Klein en Sin miedo a la vida (Doblaje original / 1993) *Jack Lucas en Pescador de ilusiones (1991) [[Yul Brynner|'Yul Brynner']] *El pistolero en El mundo futuro (1976) *El pistolero en El mundo oeste (1973) *Ramsés II en Los diez mandamientos (1972) *Chris en El regreso de los siete magníficos (1966) *Chris en Los siete magníficos (1960) Donald Sutherland *Jack Pellit en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Nigel Honeycutt en Amor y tesoro (2008) *Conrad Jacob en Conspiración (1997) *General Donald MacClinton en Epidemia (1995) Terence Stamp *Terrence Bundley en Yes Man (2009) *Siegfried en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *General Zod en Superman II (1980) *General Zod en Superman (1978) Charlton Heston *Él mismo en Masacre en Columbine (2002) *Juda Ben-Hur en Ben-Hur (1959) (Redoblaje) *Moisés / Dios en Los diez mandamientos (Redoblaje / 1956) *Capitán Colt Saunders en Los Violentos (1956) Peter Cullen *Optimus Prime en Transformers: El Lado Oscuro De La Luna (2011) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Optimus Prime en Transformers (2007) Nick Nolte *Burt Johnson en Arturo: Millonario irresistible (2011) *Mulgarath en Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Jack Cates en Otras 48 horas (1990) James Brolin *Ben Selleck en The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) *Franklin Harris en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) *Jack Barnes en Atrápame si puedes (2002) Michael Caine *Andrew en Juegos siniestros (2007) *John Cutter en El gran truco (2006) (primera versión) *Ebenezer Scrooge en Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) Brian Cox *Angus MacMorrow (adulto) en Mi Mascota es un Monstruo (2007) *Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy en Horas de angustia (1998) Redoblaje *Smith en Un hombre entre sombras (1996) Burt Reynolds *Gral. Montgomery en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Jake Dalton - Puentes rotos (2006) *Juez Burns en Alaska ardiente (1999) [http://doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Ricardo_Montalban Ricardo Montalbán] *Abuelo en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Abuelo en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Khan Noonien Singh en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) Delroy Lindo *Det. Castlebeck en 60 segundos (2000) *Arthur Rose en Reglas de la vida (1999) *Calhoun en Su mejor decisión (1997) Alan Dale *Monsignor Chamberlain en Priest: El vengador (2011) *General Ross en Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) Richard Griffiths *Jeltz en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) Armin Mueller-Stahl *Cardenal Strauss en Ángeles y demonios (2009) *Semyon en Promesas del este (2007) Bill Nighy *Viktor en Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) *Viktor en Underworld: Evolution (2006) Kris Kristofferson *Ken Murphy en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *John Burnett en Baila conmigo (1998) Clark Gable *Edward J. Blackie Gallagher en Enemigos públicos (Archivo / 2009) *Rhett Butler en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Frank Langella *Richard Nixon en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Dr. Earl Hill en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) Alan Rickman *Antoine Richis en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) *Eamon de Valera en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) Ernie Hudson *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía 2: armada y fabulosa (2005) *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía (2000) Bruce Greenwood *Tnte. Bennie Macko en Hollywood Homicide (2003) *Bob en Un papá de sobra (1997) Michael Jordan *Él Mismo en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Él Mismo en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) Christopher Lee *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) Michael Clarke Duncan *Franklin 'Frankie Figs' Figueroa en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) *John Coffey en Milagros inesperados (1999) Michael Ironside *Rallack en Invasión (1997) *Gral. Katana en Highlander II (1991) Gene Hackman *Senador Kevin en La jaula de los pájaros (1996) *Harry Zimm en El nombre del juego (1995) Roger Moore *Lord Edgar Dobbs en The Quest (Redoblaje - 3ª versión / 1996) *Gerald Bradley-Scott / Sir John Bavistock en Bullseye! (1990) Rade Serbedzija * Oleg Butraskaya en Respuesta armada (2003) *Ivan Tretiak en El santo (1997) Ian Holm *George The Geek en Beautiful Joe (2000) *Capitán Fluellen en Enrique V (1989) Harvey Keitel *Sr. Winston Lobo en Pulp Fiction (1994) *Sr. Blanco en Reservoir Dogs (1992) Chuck Connors *Geronimo en Geronimo (1962) *Buck Hannassey en Horizontes de grandeza (1958) Otros Papeles *James Reid (Tom Wilkinson) en El Avispón Verde (2011) *Canciller (Richard Benkins) en Arthur (2011) *Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMar) en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) en Robin Hood (2010) *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) *Insertos en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) en Mad Money (2008) *Pops Racer (John Goodman) en Meteoro, la película (2008) *Garret en La maldición de las serpientes (2008) *Marty (Dennis Hopper) en La elegida (2008) *Comisionado Loeb (Colin McFarlane) en The Dark Knight (2008) *L. C. Cheever (Robert Duvall) en Pura suerte (2007) *Mac MacGuff (J.K. Simmons) en Juno (2007) *Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Cobb (Bill Cobbs) en El intermediario (2006) *Baltazar (Eriq Ebouaney) en El nacimiento (2006) *Consejero Leal (Stephen McHattie) en 300 (2006) *Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) *Nelson (Harry Belafonte) en Bobby (2006) *Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) en Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) *Nestor (John Shrapnel) en Troya (2004) *Thrasyvoulos en El sabor de la vida (2003) *Gallo Claudio (voz) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Pete Crane (Stacy Keach) en La furia del cielo (2003) *Cap. Soren (Steve Bastoni) en Matrix Recargado (2003) *Sen. Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) en Jefe de estado (2003) *Mayor (Douglas Sebern) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *Longo (James Gaylyn) en El concurso del millón (2003) *Narrador/ Mayor General Ford (Tim Pigott-Smith) en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Presentador en Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) *Presentador en Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) *Castor en Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) *Griff en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) en Las cuatro plumas (2001) *Reynolds (Blu Mankuma) en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Dios(Michael Bryant) en El Señor de los milagros (2000) *Sol (Lennie James) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) en Tres reyes (1999) *Bernard El Gordo Winter (Daniel Benzali) en Todos los pequeños animales (1998) *Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) *Michael Kogan (Jürgen Prochnow) en Asesinos sustitutos (1998) *Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) en Fantasmas (1998) *Warren (J.T. Walsh) en Breakdown (1997) *Carter (William Devane) en Revancha (1997) *Voces diversas en Cupido motorizado (1997) *Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) en El jorobado (1997) *Robert Deguerin (James Caan) en El Protector (1996) (1ra versión) *Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) en Hamlet (1996) *Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) en Garras (1996) *Bogus (Gérard Depardieu) en Bogus (1996) *Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) en Misión imposible (1996) *Cap. Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) en Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) *Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) en Tommy Boy (1995) *Van Pelt/Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) en Jumanji (1995) *Gennadi Uromov (Gottfried John) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Doctor en Un día para recordar (1995) *Soldado 2 en regadera en Ricardo III (1995) *M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Wayne Tarrance (Ed Harris) en Sin salida (1993) *Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) en Robocop 3 (1993) *Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) en Alerta máxima (1992) (Doblaje original) *Pat Duke (Don S. Davis) en Héroe accidental (1992) *Luther Jermoe (Keith David) en Article 99 (1992) *Hugo Paynter (James Fox) en El rehén (1992) *Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) en Cambio de hábito (1992) *Maurice Treville (John Rhys-Davies) en Anillos de violencia (1992) *Andrew Scott / GR13 (Dolph Lundgren) en Soldado Universal (1992) (Doblaje mexicano) *Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) en Sopa de jabón (1991) *Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) en Hook: El Regreso del Capitán Garfio (1991) *Claudio (Alan Bates) en Hamlet (1990) *Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) en Días de trueno (1990) *Jefe de Barney en Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) *Ring Lardner (John Sayles) en Ocho hombres (1988) *Tony (Dean Stockwell) en Casada con la mafia (1988) *Rey del Mal in The Black Cauldron (1985) *'Slick' Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) en Silverado (1985) *Cadete Moses Hightower Bubba Smith en Locademia de policía (1984) *Chris (Lee Van Cleef) en El desafio de los siete magníficos (1984) *Chris (George Kennedy) en La furia de los siete magníficos (1983) *Voces secundarias durante asesinato de Edward Kennedy en Las Profecías de Nostradamus (1981) *Mad Max (Mel Gibson) en Mad Max 2 (1981) *Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky II (1979) *Capitán en Mi amigo el dragón (1977) *Jaques Page en Más allá de la medianoche (1977) *Pianista en Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) *Prof. Ivarsson (David Hartman) en Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) *Paulie Gatto (John Martinoaci) en El Padrino (1972) *Comandante Ejercito Yanqui en El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) *Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) en Fui un ladrón (1965) *Capitán Virgil Hilts (Steve McQueen) en El gran escape (1963) *Barrabás (Harry Guardino) en Rey de Reyes (1961) *Soldado en Cautivo (1960) *Señor Talley (Melville Cooper) / Maquinista (Edmund Lowe) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Wolf Pelt (Victor Jory) en Susana de las montañas (1939) *Corporal Jones (Bill Robinson) en A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) *The Man (Cornel Wilde) en The Naked Prey *Eric Black (Eric Peterson) - Spill ("Virus") (1996) *Donald Crease (Sidney Poitier) en Sneakers Películas Animadas Peter Cullen : *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) *Igor en La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) *Igor en Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Igor en Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) *Igor en Un año con mucho Pooh (2002) *Igor en La gran película de Piglet (2003) *Igor en La película de Tigger (2000) *Igor en Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) Michael Caine *Finn McMissille en Cars 2 (2011)thumb|200px|Blas García durante el doblaje de Cars 2 *Lord Ladrillo en Gnomeo y Julieta (2010) Andre Ware *Nick Fury en Los vengadores 2 (2008) *Nick Fury en Los vengadores (2007) Otros: *Igor (Bud Luckey) en Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Espíritu del Oeste en Rango (2011) *Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) en Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) *Tai Lung (Ian McShane) en Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Presidente Arnold Schwarzenegger en Los Simpson: La película (2007) *Sven "El Governator"(Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Cars (2006) *Huevo Líder en Una película de huevos (2006) *Rataxes en Babar, rey de los elefantes (1999) *Tubalú en El Mundo Mágico de Bella (1998) *Soldado romano en La primera Navidad (1998) *Jacob Marley en Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) *Narrador en Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) *Rey del mal en El caldero mágico (1985) *Asistente en Los Supersabios (1978) *Igor en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) *Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime *Doto Kazehana en Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! (2009) *Fantasma en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) *Acetylene Lamp en Metrópolis (2001) *Rung en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) *Inspector en Akira (1995) Series animadas Peter Cullen *Igor en El libro de Pooh (2001) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh(2007) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Prime (2011) Otros *John Rambo en Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) *Superman y Clark kent en Superman (1988) *Gallo Claudio, Narrador, Conde Sanguijuela y William Shakespeare en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Cabeza de martillo, Satan Noel y Brujo Legendario (Demonio) en Cazadores de duendes *K en Hombres de negro: La serie animada *Entrenador en La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) *Goliath en Gárgolas (2º Temporada) (1995) *Alcalde Pambazo en El lagartijo de Ned *Ramiro Ramírez en Highlander: El inmortal *Soy la Comadreja (1ª Voz) en Soy la Comadreja *Rey Krool en Donkey Kong Country) *Bartolomeo en Las aventuras de Timon y Pumba *Director Mulligan en La escuela del Rhino volador *Narración en Pippi Longstokings *Sigma en Súper sergio *Morgan Freeman en Ugly Americans *Mordelón en Futurama (Episodio El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida) (2001) *Sr. Senior Senior en Kim Possible (2002) *Terminator y Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Mace Windu en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones (2009) *Ayudante en Los supersabios *LeVar "Locomotora" Brown en Cleveland *Tarzan (Filmation) en Tarzan. *Sr. Frío en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman (1977) (filmation) *Anunciador en Las gemelas de Saint Claire *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia *Voces diversas en Jumanji Anime *Inspector Iwai/Centella en Capitán Centella *Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero y Prof. Espinasuz en Remi (1977) *Sargento Metallic en Dragon Ball *Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe en Shuten Doji *Sajin Komamura / Segador del equipo médico (ep. 34) / Voz de bienvenida a la academia de Segadores (ep. 46) en Bleach *Hydranoid en Bakugan *Hidote / Apostador en Naruto *General / Cobrador / Narración en Burn Up Excess *Rocco / el hombre de piedra en Horus, el príncipe del sol *Voces Diversas en Akira *Voces Diversas en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) Series de TV *Voces adicionales en Espías en Conflicto (debut) *Guardián de la eternidad y Embajador Sarek en Star Trek (1966-1969) *Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) y Narración en Star Trek: The Next Generation (temp. 6 y 7, 1992-1994) *Sidney Freedman en M*A*S*H (1985-1995) *Geoffrey (Joseph Marcell) en El Príncipe del Rap y Narración (1990-1996) *Cap. Hermon en Cuando los Animales Atacan *Dr. Edison Milford Goodson III (William Shatner) en $h*! My Dad Says *Narrador, Mr. Moore, Barman, LX-13 ("Lex Luthor") (Mackenzie Gray) en Smallville *Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) en El secuestro (2006-2007) *Julius (Terry Crews) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2008) *Leon vance en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) en Pushing Daisies (2007) *Max Bloom, Tio Shaun, Agente y Narración en O.C. Vidas Ajenas (2006-2007) *A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) en Las Vegas (2007-2008) *Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) / Insertos en Caso cerrado (2003-2010) *Hal Linden en Historias de animales *Teniente Jack Curtis en Automan (1984) *Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) en Camino al cielo *Poncio Pilatos en Anno Domini *Donald Dixon (Stephen J. Cannell) en El Renegado *Eddie Stark (Brad Garrett) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *Ambrosio en San Agustín *Voces adicionales en ¿Tú otra vez? Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Raul Cortez|'Raúl Cortez']] *Francesco Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) *Genaro en Terra Esperanza (2002) *Pedro en Señora del Destino (92 episodios, 2004-2005) Otros * Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) en Lazos de Familia (2000) * Gerente (Odilon Wagner) en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003) * Evaristo (Adilson Magah) en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) * Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Leo (Jackson Antunes) en La Favorita (2008-2009) Narración e insertos *Insertos en Eureka (2006-presente) *Narrador en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Insertos en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Insertos en My Life in Ruins (2009) *Insertos en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Insertos en El Espíritu (2008) *Narrador en Smallville (2001-2008) *Insertos en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Narrador en Stardust (2007) *Narrador en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) *Insertos en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Insertos en Más extraño que la ficción (2006) *Insertos en 16 calles (2006) *Narrador en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Narrador en Underworld: Evolution (2006) *Narración en Witchblade (2006) *Narrador en Æon Flux (2005) *Insertos en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Insertos en En compañía del miedo (2003) *Insertos en Joan de Arcadia (2003) *Insertos en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Narración en Providence (1999–2002) *Narración en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) *Narrador en Nikita (1997-2001) *Narrador en Los 60's *Narrador en American girl *Insertos en Jesse (1998-2000) *Insertos en Revancha (1999) *Insertos en Analízame (1999) *Insertos en Tres reyes (1999) *Insertos en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Insertos en El tren atómico (1999) *Insertos en Liberty Heights (1999) *Insertos en Oasis de fantasía (1998) *Insertos en Jueves (1998) *Insertos en Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) *Insertos en La propocisión (1997) *Narrador en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) *Insertos en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Insertos en El circo de la fe (1992) *Narrador en Article 99 (1992) *Insertos en Tres amigos y Jerry (1990) *Insertos en Star Trek: La nueva generación (1987-1994) *Narración en Sukeban Deka (1976 - 1982) *Narrador (segundo doblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) *Insertos en Bonanza (1959-1973) *Insertos en Jericho (2006-2008) *Insertos en No robarás en Domingo *Insertos en Los 10 mandamientos (2006) Documentales *Narración en Parque Prehistórico *Tom Crastley en Nadie muere en Lily Dale Cine y Televisión Nacional *Emperatriz (2011) - Juez de ministerio público *A cada quien su santo (2011) *Lo que callamos las mujeres (2001) *Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos *Marisol (Telenovela) (1996) - Oswaldo (interno de prisión) *Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda *¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) *El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero *Sor Batalla (1990) *Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente 1 *La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén *La lechería (1986) *Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban *Domenica Montero (1978) *Las poquianchis (1976) *México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Videojuegos *Asrael - Darksiders Curiosidades *Él ha doblado a Optimus Prime de Transformers (En la pelicula del 2007 y 2009) e Igor de Winnie Pooh, interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original (EE. UU.). *En el episodio "Futuro Gay" en La casa de los dibujos aparece una parodia de Terminator, la cual García es la voz de Terminator en la película Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas. Referencias Enlaces externos *Video de la participación de Blas García en Rojo Amanecer García, Blas Categoría:Voces en off